


late night calls

by redandyellxweyes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, i don't know guys, it was really late when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellxweyes/pseuds/redandyellxweyes
Summary: It’s 3 AM, and Yuri’s phone is ringing.Her eyes flutter open, and she pushes herself up from the bed with a grunt. Squinting her eyes, she glances at the ringing phone.. . .Sayori?





	late night calls

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! this is my very first work on this website, and i have a ton more where this came from. yuri and sayori isn't exactly my favorite ship, but it's cute, and i figured it works for this kinda prompt! 
> 
> hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> tw for suicidal thoughts? i guess???
> 
> (i have no idea what im doing- so i apologize if it's difficult to read!

It’s 3 AM, and Yuri’s phone is ringing. 

 

Her eyes flutter open, and she pushes herself up from the bed with a grunt. Squinting her eyes, she glances at the ringing phone.

 

_. . .Sayori? _

 

She fumbles to grab the phone in her sleep-muddled haze, pressing the answer button.

 

“Hello?” She rasps, voice hoarse from sleep.

 

“H-Hi. Is. . . Is this the suicide hotline?” 

 

Yuri’s heart stops. 

 

The words ring in her ears, and her grip on the phone almost slips. It’s so late into the night that she can’t really register what’s happening, and it’s about ten seconds before she answers.

 

“S. . .Sayori?” She hisses, sitting up hurriedly. Her heart has jumped into her throat, the intense beat echoing in her legs, her feet, her hands. 

 

_ Why was Sayori calling the suicide hotline? _

 

“Y-Yuri!” She squeaks, her shaking voice masked by surprise.

 

“What the-  _ Sayori!  _ Are you okay?”

 

“Y-Yes, I’m fine, please don’t worry-”

 

“I’m coming over.”

 

“It’s three i-in the morning!”

 

“And you just tried to call the fucking  _ suicide hotline! _ ” Her voice drops into a wobbling hiss, as emotion crawls up her throat like a creature. Taking a deep breath, she catapults out of bed. 

 

“Stay on the phone. I’ll be over as fast as I can.”

 

There’s a period of silence, and finally, Sayori sighs into the phone.

 

“Okay.” 

 

\---

  
  


“I just- I just wanted everyone to be happy, t-to be able to s-spend their time worrying about something other t-than  _ me, _ ” She spits the word out like a rotten apple, her words punctuated by sobs that tear and pull at Yuri’s heart.

 

“I’m such a- such a p-problem-”

 

“Sayori-”

 

“Wouldn’t it be best for me to get out of e-everyone’s way?”

 

“ _ Sayori-” _

 

“I’m s-such a waste of space, can’t even kill myself right.” She laughs bitterly, the sound distorted by a cough and more whimpers. She falls silent. Her cries remain, however, quiet and painful to listen to. Yuri swallows down her own cries of anguish, her cheeks heating in something like anger, something like fear, something like sadness. She’s never been good with comforting people, and oftentimes  _ she’s  _ the one needing to be comforted, but it’s obvious something needs to be done here. 

 

Hesitantly, she sits on the floor beside her crying friend. Her arm snakes around Sayori’s shoulders, pulling her into her side. Sayori practically melts into the taller girl, the tremors traveling through her slowly subsiding. 

 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Yuri breathes after a while of silence, turning her gaze to the ceiling. There’s still a noose hanging- and she averts her gaze almost violently. Sayori sighs, cuddling further into Yuri without a word. 

 

“I know.” her voice cracks and breaks, hoarse from crying. “I’m,” Her throat seems to close for a moment, and she swallows. “So sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Yuri whispers in return, kissing the top of her companion’s head. Her eyes burn, and her fingertips feel warm. Moonlight shines through the window. “It’s going to be okay.”

  
  



End file.
